The widespread use of modern computing technology and improvements in visual media has led to an increasing demand for visual representations of data. The healthcare industry, among others, is one that utilizes geospatial arrangements to convey information in a visual format, efficiently and effectively to various units and individuals, such as throughout a hospital, for example. Doctors and staff may view a floor plan of patient rooms for a particular floor of a hospital to manage workflows and attend to patients. Patients and other individuals may reference a geospatial arrangement of a hospital layout to locate a cafeteria, public restrooms, or other amenities.